Crimson warriors fight for the holy grail
by islamsayyid
Summary: in a world where a young inexperience magus Hakuno Kishinami joins Rias Peerage to increase her chance of winning the holy grail war. possible Yuri pairing of HakunoXRias. using the card system of fate kaleid liner prisma illya.(note this happens in the same universe as to C3 DXD,Come Heroine X! and Its not my fault that i am the white dragon Empress!.)
1. Prologe

**I don't own Highschool DXD or Fate Extra**

 **Prologue 1: The Holy Grail War**

* * *

Akasha or the Root is a place where all souls of living beings originate and return to. A place where it is said to hold all past, present and future records of all possible event between many parallel worlds. Because of the power of knowing future events and the miracles that one person could make if they could reach and control it. This is why there are people that wish to reach is known as Magus.

Magus are a group of magician that doesn't usually affiliated with any faction besides their own. Even during the Great War between the three factions of angels, fallen angels, and devils. The magus chose to remain neutral as they had their own wars to fight called the Holy Grail war.

The holy grail war originally was a ritual called Heavens Feel. Where one magus would summon seven heroic spirits in the form of cards and use them to fill a vessel called a lesser grail. This lesser grail will then be used to summon the greater grail which would be used as a literal hole towards the Root. But after the first magus reaches the Root, the deterrence force made from the will of the earth called Gaia and the will of the of humanity called Alayashiki decided to interfere with the ritual as they have decided that the Roots Knowledge is too dangerous for the minds of mortals.

The way that they chose to interfere is by changing how the greater grail will function and how to summon it. Firstly the greater grail does not open the road to the Root anymore. But instead, grant the wish of the magus that summon it. In other words it the Holy Grail can now make miracles happen. The other change is that the grail is now sentient and chooses 1000 master. Each master can only summon one heroic spirit card and they must fight each other to gain the heroic spirit card that the other master hold.

With these changes, two things are guaranteed that the counterforce expected what the magus making the whish will be like. The first thing is that with the grail having the ability to grant wishes, the greed of man will always make them want mostly material things like fame, money, power, or even rising the dead lowering the chance of the road to root would be open. The other thing is that with the master fighting each other for the cards it is guaranteed that the best of the best could make the wish. As strong-willed individuals are more likely to make responsible wishes. Either from the growth of battle or from the trait of the master holds from the beginning.

Our story follows a young master that was chosen by chance by the grail named Hakuno Kishinami. A normal 16-year girl with the average height of 160cm with long straight brown hair reaching her back with matching color eyes. Attending a formally all girl in her town called Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Hakuno POV**

"I hope I summon a saber class."

She mutters as drawing a summoning circle in the forest behind.

As someone that was chosen only by chance and not having a wish to make she wondered

"Why was I chosen in this war?"

Hakuno still puzzled as she was no more than a novice magus, with no battle experience or connection with other magus families.

In fact, the only spells she decent at are healing spells while her offensive spells can only stun opponents at best.

After drawing the summoning circle with the blood of live chickens she bought in the morning.

She waited for the time where mana would be at its peak around 9 pm.

The time right now 8:55 pm.

As she waited she took a deep breath and wonder what servant card will she get. Will it be Arthur the king of knights, Tamamo No Mai the incarnation of Amaterasu the sun god of Shinto, or even Satan himself? She knows the servant that a master gets is randomly designated by the grail. And the class of the card will be one of seven classes.

Saber a well-rounded sword-wielding class.

Archer a long distance expert fighter.

Lancer a class specialize using spears.

Caster a magic using class.

Rider a class that are good t riding any vehicle and beast also has the best agility.

Assassin good at hiding and kills from the shadows but has the lowest base stats.

Finally Berserkers a mad beast that gives up one sanity for an explosive boost in strength and speed.

Time 9:00 pm

Hakuno spread her left arm forward and begins to chant and begins putting prana into the magic circle and it begins to glow

 **"Let silver and steel be the essence.**

 **Let stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation.**

 **Let black be the color I pay tribute to.**

 **Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**

 **Let the four cardinal gates close.**

 **Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

 **Let it be declared now;**

 **your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.**

 **Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.**

 **The answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.**

 **An oath shall be sworn here.**

 **I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;**

 **I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.**

 **From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,**

 **come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"**

After the chant a pillar of light exploded from the summoning circle and after the light cleared a card was left in the middle.

Hakuno picked up the card and was very delighted at was she saw on the card.

"yahoo I got a saber yes! yes!yes!" She screams while doing a victory dance.

"Alright, let's find out who is in the card Install!"

* * *

 **? POV**

"What was that surge of energy I felt just now?"

Said a beautiful busty woman with crimson red hair and deep blue eyes wondering what could make such a powerful energy spike.

"Bucho did you feel that energy surge just know?"

Said by another busty beauty with black raven hair with a worried expression

"Yes Akeno I did but its late let's check it out tomorrow with everyone"

"I now that look you're thinking of recruiting the person that made that energy aren't you"

With an evil smile, the crimson beauty replied "of course if he is that powerful if I could get him and Hyodou Issei that is emitting such a powerful aura "

she stops to blink for a second then says "as they are maybe my last hope of freedom "

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION**

 **IF THERE IS ANY GRAMER ERROR I APOLOGIZE AS ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE**

 **PLS SEND ME REVIEWS ON HOW I DID AS IT HELPS ME IMPROVE**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Highschool DXD or Fate Extra**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hakuno Kishinami**

As the sun rays pour in the room, Hakuno woke up with a smile as stretching out her arms as she got up from her bed.

"he he he I may have a chance after all." She said with a wide grin while looking at her saber

The card on the table next to her bed.

Then she looked at the clock with horror as it displayed the time 07:55.

"Crap I am going to be late for school!" as Hakuno cursed at the dangers of living alone while

Washing her face, putting on her uniform, and biting a piece of butter toast while running to

School. On her way to school, Hakuno passes a group of elementary students.

"Look, guys, it's a girl doing I am going to be late Scholl cliché," said by one of the boys teasing our Main character.

"I hope you raise a flag with a hot guy." Said by the sole girl in the group with starry eyes and slightly blush cheeks.

Hakuno twitch at the word flag, as she wishes she could get those type encounter or events with

a guy. But in all her life, the only hot and steamy situations she got are with the same gender.

From her first kiss with Chloe von Einzbern, her childhood friend that was half German and half

Japanizes with a petite built, Light tan skin, red eyes, and gray hair. That Cleary shows her

the affection of love towards Hakuno. Even though Chloe is the younger than Hakuno by 2 years.

she is very aggressive and try to kiss our heroine every time she gets the opportunity to come to Japan.

As Hakuno gets closer to the school whispers from the female students are heard.

"Look it's the she-wolf."

"How dare she violate Rias one-sama."

"Just because she fell on her does not mean she could use that chance to do those things."

"uh, I am jealous that she could feel Rias sama boobs. "

Our heroine sighs as she hears the hostility of Rias sempai fans. But it was not her fault. It happen

During her first week of class as she was going to the roof to eat lunch. On the bottom second

floor staircase right as she was about to go up. She heard scream to move from above to move.

"Please move!" said by Rias with a horrified face before falling down from the staircase above

Hakuno. But it was too late as the crimson hair beauty crash on top of our heroine. With Rias

Boobs on top of Hakuno face and Hakuno hands-on Rias ass. Being under Rias body, Hakuno

was struggling to press her face and hands on Rias Body for air. This causes the school idol to

moan sweetly from our heroines touch up until she fainted from the lack of air. From that point

on Hakuno has been labeled as an enemy from Riases fans.

"Sigh how long will this last?" as Hakuno collapse on her desk with her face planted on surface

of the table crying rivers of tears.

Another boring class day ended Hakuno wanted to leave school as soon as possible. As she wishes

to train using the saber card deep in the forest behind the school. But after leaving the School

gate she noticed a petite cute girl with white hair licking a lollipop following her. It was Koneko

The school's mascot or 'little sister' and our heroines classmate. But this is unsettling as they

have never talked to each other so Hakuno wondered why is she following her. Is it to dig up some

dirt for revenge of 'defiling ' Rias sempai. Or is there another reason. "better shake her offcast

invisible" a with her words her body simply vanish from view.

This would usually cause panic to a pursuer as their target literally disappeared from sight but

not Koneko. "Huh nice trick but naïve!" said Koneko with small grin while she begins sniffing

the air and found Hakuno scent and continue her pursuit. This while hiding her present making

her invisible to our heroines perception.

Hakuno finally reaches the part of the forest where she originally summons her saber card. Before

She begins training Hakuno checks her surrounding one more to make sure Koneko was not

there. "Phew now I can begin my training, let's see…. Ok first make a barrier than installing the

card" Our brunette then pulled out a gem and shattered it on the ground and a barrier appeared

blocking any visual, noise and any magic residue from being detected from the outside.

"Ok now Installed!" with that her uniform a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical

linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset,

and a magenta skirt with white accents transforms into a military-style red dress with a

The translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt. that only gives out the body's outline shape.

And in her hand a scarlet long sword with the inscription regnum caelorum et gehenna (the

kingdom of heaven and hell).

"I still can't believe I became a heroic spirit" as Hakuno twirls around in her Beautiful dress.

"But who is Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. " she muttered as that is the only

information given to her from the card install was the hero skills and her noble phantasm Aestus

Domus Aurea.

"huh no point wondering that know, tomorrow I will do research on who you are"

with a slightly disappointed face, our heroine than holds her sword with elegance befitting that of

a master swordsman and begins training.

Outside of the barrier the white hair girl made a worried face as she could not observe what her

classmate is doing inside that barrier. But she has complete her objective in following our

Heroine .

" I should return to Buscho and report what I found" Koneko than chant and cast a

Teleportation spell, and appear in front of group students with bright warm smiles on their faces

"I am back" Koneko replied with a smile of her own.

"So is she the source of the power surge we felt yesterday?" spoken by a crimson haired woman.

" Yes, Rias sama she headed towards the same location as the power surge " Koneko than pause.

"what wrong Koneko you stop halfway through your report?" said a blond handsome man that

would be the envy of all a man.

"it's just that when she reaches the origin of the power surge. She cast a barrier that makes me

Unable to observe her action " while noticing there is an unconscious person with hole in his

shirt. She scowls as that person is Hyodou Issei, the biggest pervert in the school. "that pervert

really joined us with a sigh the white hair girl than look at her master with a worried looked.

"Koneko I know his reputation is not the best " as Rias respond with a shrug to Koneko stare.

"But when I revive him he was worth 8 pawns" this widen Konekos eyes, as she looked at the

Pervert unconscious body. Why was he worth so much, is that energy pulsing from him really

worth that much. Koneko decided to drop the subject as his worth will be explained in time.

"But still to think that she would be the source huh Rias." A black raven girl commented with

small sadistic grin.

"what's with that smile Akeno? " Rias replied to her comment with a Glare.

"Well I know after that incident of you falling down the stairs you have been interested in that

girl." This comment made Rias Blush as hard as a tomato. Akeno only giggle at her best friends

reaction. Teasing a girl in love is so much fun, Akeno made a mental note on how to teas Rias

in the future.

Rias then turn around and curl up into a ball. While pulling out a picture of Hakuno and

comments "Why am I feeling like this were both girls it's not normal. " this while remembering

how cute she was being unconscious under her boobs.

* * *

Thanks for reading

What do you think of making Hakuno have protagonist syndrome?

Pls like and review

And pls pardon my bad spelling and grammar

Still new to this fanfiction stuff and English is my second language


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Highschool DXD or Fate Extra**

 **Chapter 2: Magus**

* * *

That night after converting Hyodou Issei into a devil, Rias decided to teleport him to his room as

not to startle him when Issei wakes up. The crimson hair girl than tuck him in bed and kiss his forehead. " I hope this help with the pain of your hearth" she mutters as looking at Issei with a

pitied look. As Rias knew the one that killed him was a fallen angel disguised as a human, pretending to be his girlfriend and killed him in cold blood. Looking at Isseis cloths

shows that he was very excited to go on his first ever date.

"a date huh, I wonder if Hakuno ha- " Rias close her mouth with both hands and felt her face was steaming.

"Bad Rias bad rias were both girls" while shaking her head hard. But images of holding hands, kissing, and enjoying each other company keeps popping out. With a red face

and small grin Rias teleport back to her room and retired for the night.

In dreamland, our crimson princess replays the events of how Hakuno stole her hearth. It all began after the falling accident and Hakuno fainted. Rias realizing this got up

with a worried face and tried to examine Hakuno condition. That night she tried but was kind of distracted with a slight blush on her face. Yup our brunet heroine syndrome has activate

another flag with a girl. As Rias has fallen in love with her at first sight.

"Rias are you ok!" as Akeno came down in a hurry to check her best friend. she begins scanning Rias body for any sign of injury, Akeno than notice Her kings face is beet red

and staring at the unfortunate soul that cushioned her fall. "Buscho are you ok…. Um, Bucho…." The black hair women pondered with a tilted head. on why her best friend is

more focus on the brunet. Did she had any worth in joining them or something else?. "oh Akeno you're here, sorry I was distracted" Rias respond with still some red on her

While facing away from Akeno.

"riiiight…. let's carry the poor cushion girl to the infirmary." Rias noded and carried Our heroine in the princes' style all the way to the infirmary. After reaching the infirmary

Rias tuck Hakuno snuggly on the bed. The brunette than made a smile and uttered "unya" as she got comfortable on the bed. Rias squealed internally after seeing her reaction, as she thought that her smile was very cute.

"My my what a cute girl we have here " Akeno comment as she entered the room and see Hakuno reactions. "So who is she Rias?" Rias shock her head in response "I don't

know her.". This confuses Akeno as why her king was in a hurry to help some stranger. Rias is kind but usually, gives the cold shoulder to strangers. As Rias is the target of

affection from both girls and boys because of her looks. She built up an aura of being unapproachable to keep people away from her. But then did her king help this first year

(base on the color of her bowtie). The black haired girl then looks at Rias face and notice she had that look, the look of a maiden in love.

"huhuhhuhuhuhhu so you like women more huh Rias," Akeno said with a mischievous grin while poking Riases red cheek.

"whatnonoitsnotlokethatitsitsnotlokethat" only nonsense came out in response.

"so will you recruit her into your peerage"

"that's not possible she only a normal human and probably worth just 1 pawn" as the redhead pulled out a device to check her worth. The results surprise her as according to

The device she is worth around 3 pawns. "She's worth 3 pieces how?" shocked on how this girl is worth the same as a knight or bishop. "Looks like you have a legitimate

reason to convert her" again Akeno tease her best friend.

"….

…

…

…. No, maybe" after a long pause Rias answered.

"I see then what are you going to do"

"I am going to do a background check on her"

"oh, my " with a grin Akeno left the room.

Rias in a hurry went to the headmaster room to find out who Hakuno is.

Hakuno document was given and reads the following data.

* * *

 _ **Name: Hakuno Kishinami**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **Gender: F**_

 _ **Class: 1-C**_

 _ **Addreess : xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Phone number : xxx-xxx-xxx-3421**_

 _ **Background:**_

 _ **On the surface, her parents are a normal middle-class family with both parents working overseas. But the family true nature is that they are from a special**_

 _ **type of magicians called magus.**_

 _ **Another paper was given by the headmaster on the nature of magus.**_

 _ **Magus are is the term for a human practitioner of Magecraft, the magical science, as opposed to a Magician, who is capable of bringing forth true miracles**_

 _ **that are impossible to be reenacted at the current scientific stage. In ancient times, the term magus was used for both the users of Thaumaturgy and Magic,**_

 _ **but with the advancement of science that made past miracles possible and the decline of the overall power of Magecraft, the differences between the two**_

 _ **became clearer.**_

 _ **More than just a name, the term "Magus" defines a whole set of beliefs and lifestyle, the first of which is the desire to reach the "truth". A magus dedicates**_

 _ **himself to the study and refinement of Thaumaturgy while driving himself apart from the values of common people in the process. He searches for the greater**_

 _ **truths of the universe not to answer existential questions, but just for the sake of knowing. Ideally, a magus would render his own self-transparent while**_

 _ **still retaining his ego. In reality, however, most magi, especially those of the Mage's Association, are often caught up in petty power struggles.**_

 _ **Depending on their craft, the appearance of magic may become distorted due to the chemicals with which they work or type of magecraft they practice.**_

 _ **Rather than becoming ashamed of it as a mark of humiliation, it is normal for them to see it as a source of pride.**_

 _ **Many magi look down on those like freelancers who use magecraft to earn a profit, believing it to be solely a field of research that should not be used in**_

 _ **such a manner. Only those with more worldly experience or those practicing more controversial magecraft can look past the initial disdain and**_

 _ **bewilderment other magi have for such people.**_

 _ **The Association does not base its principals on normal morality, but rather the preservation of the secrets of magecraft. Magi may commit much horrendous**_

 _ **crimes, but they will not be targeted so long as it does not become a threat to their secrecy. The Association only seeks to make sure the media is properly**_

 _ **manipulated as to avoid letting it become public.**_

* * *

"the magic that human-made base on human sciences huh?" Rias was rubbing her template while digesting what Hakuno was.

Rias than thank the headmaster and leave the room to call her rook Koneko.

"what is it bucho?"

"Koneko please follow this girl and find out what she is like" As the redhead sends Hakuno picture to koneko phone.

"ok"

zap zap zap zap zap

* * *

As rias woke up from her dream she screams while planting face first on the pillow. Why why did I dream about Hakuno again. Yup our redhead princess had the exact same

dream for the last few weeks. About her cute little squire (a nickname on how often she pouts and stuffs her face base on Koneko reports and photos.). On the reports that

Koneko made about her classmate only one thing that made her frown. And that was Hakuno classmates were alienating her. This is was of course because of Rias carried

her in a princes' style on the arms and the fact that students also seen her left the infirmary with a red face in a hurry. Riases fans assume that their oneesama was violated

in some way. This infuriated them with anger and jealousy as some unknown girl has gotten there oneesama full attention. False rumors began to circulate around Hakuno

with the end result of Hakuno being mostly alone in school. And now one would associate with her.

"huh to think people would do petty things like this" as she trembles in anger in how dare they make her little squire suffer.

"but should I really help her" She hesitated as she worries her intervention would make the situation worst. But that is not the only reason she has done nothing for several

weeks. As every time she tries to contact Hakuno she shuttered and froze in place because of her embarrassment.

"ok this time I will do it I will talk to her" as Rias declare while getting ready to school.

* * *

Ok, this time I use the power of Our heroines flag trigger to make Rias fall for her. What do you think? Is it too cliché or does it not make sense. But then again love does not

always made sense.

Hope you enjoy !.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Highschool DXD or Fate Extra**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hakuno Kishinami II**

 **The ? Location**

In a place similar to a scene inside and the underwater virtual world. Two people were embracing each. they were our heroine Hakuno and beautiful short women clad in red military clouting with bold hair and green eyes.

"Saber..." as Hakuno close her eyes and begins kissing passionately the women in red.

"ahh… no.. Praetor" Saber holds Hakuno tighter with her eyes closed. Enjoying every second of her master embrace.

Hakuno than pulls her head away with a trail of saliva tracing from their mouths "thank you for all you have done for me"

"Oh hush the thought, being with you and seeing you grow brought great joy to me"

"even though I am only an NPC" the brunet ask sheepishly

"it does not matter to me that what your origins are, every moment being together has brought great joy " Saber than hugs Hakuno even tighter than ever before.

Tears begin to form in Hakuno eyes, as she has somebody that treasures her that much.

But now it's time for them to part, as she has to disappear as she was just an NPC. And Saber was a heroic spirit and needs to return to the Automaton.

"Saber…. I am glad to have met you even though it was only for 8 weeks." she pauses and smiles "it was a fulfilling life."

"No, it's not, you have not lived long enough that's to say that my Preator."

"That's why I use my wish for you to exist outside of the Seraph"

"how and why you could have wished for anything why use it on me!"

Saber than smiled "Because of my Praetor ….. I love you!"

A light than envelops Haku's body and begins to transport her to an unknown location.

"Praetor we will meet again as our fates are connected with a red string "

"what do you me-"

Zap Zap Zap Zap

* * *

 **Hakuno room**

With the annoying sound of the alarm, Hakuno was jolted awake.

"uhhhhhhhh stupid dream" as our Heroine rubs her eyes and notices that her cheeks were wet.

"why was I crying and that women, 'Saber' why did that woman make my heart beat so hard ?"

"yeah, she was beautiful….. strong and cool but… " Hakuno than pulling out and stares at her Saber class card.

"her clothes looked like the clothes I wear when I install this card"

"we will meet again huh…"

Hakuno than got ready for school and begins another boring day at school or so she thought.

* * *

 **After school**

Ding Ding Ding

It was after school after a day full of boring lectures and being ignored by her classmates. Today was the day she decides to do research her heroic spirit. Hakuno than just jolted out of the building and near the gate her classmate was Koneko was waiting.

" I need to talk to you" as Koneko tried to gain Hakuno attention by grabbing her skirt.

With an eyebrow raise, our Heroine looks with suspicion to her stalker.

"what does my stalker want?"Hakuno asks with a sarcastic tone.

"so you notice huh, not bad, not bad"

"well having a cat following me was cute at first but" with a devilish grin and winking to Koneko.

This answered widen Konekos eyes is shock. Did this human realize that Koneko was a nekomata? However, this was not the case as Hakuno can't tell the difference between human, or devils if they keep their aura hidden. The best she could do is sense if people are following her or not.

Koneko did not know this, in a panicked state she charges and aims her fist at Hakuno gut. Usually, when a rook deal attacks a normal human it's a one-hit KO. But Not Hakuno as she quickly pulls out a red sword and blocked Konekos fist.

"you…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" as Hakuno pointed her red sword in anger at the nekomata.

"ah, what … what have I done" as Koneko realize the error and jumps back.

.

"hey hey look That beast is swigging a sword. "

"is there a TV drama being shot"

"they're movements were amazing"

"someone called a teacher!"

"is Koneko here to avenge Onee sama, go for it Koneko!."

Not good people are gathering on the gate because of the commotion. before Hakuno could disperse the crowd with magic. They already disperse Hakuno sense two figure appearing and approaching them.

"what do you think you're doing Kishinami san?" asks the current student president Sona Sitri with cold and menacing tone.

"Koneko are you ok?" As the other figure, Rias came and hug the shaking white loli.

"Bucho I am sorry I failed."

"its ok the most important thing you are safe." Rias than glared at Hakuno.

"I know that magus have rules to eliminate anyone that knows about r magic"

"BUT. WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY PERREGE IS UNFORGIVABLE!". As Rias Slaps Hakuno leaving a red hand shaped mark left on our Heroine Checks.

"ow ow ow." Hakuno grew in pain holding her swollen cheek. Surprise by the fact that Rias nows about Magus. Does that mean she is also one?

"YOUR COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!". Rias than drag our Heroine to the student council office. As she knows that Sona would also want to know what happened.

After being drag into the Student Council office Hakuno was ordered to sit in the middle of the room. With both Sona Sitris peerage (members of the student council) and Rias Greymories peerage present in the room. And listen to Hakunos explanation.

* * *

 **After one explanation later.**

Rias was on her knees both in shock and ashamed that, The incident was caused by Konekos miss understanding and in self-defense Hakuno summon her crimson sword.

Not only that Rias had slapped her. The women she loves for no apparent reason. Rias only thoughts right now is she want to dig a hole and hid there forever. Her peerage, however, see things differently.

Akeno and Kiba both chuckle at their master dilemma. As seeing her in this state was a rare sight. so they are savoring this scene. Wishing for Hakuno to join them. Issei, on the other hand, was jealous of Hakuno as she had stolen the hearth of his master. But also excited imagining some hot yuri action, and is torn between helping his master or hating Hakuno. Finally, there is Koneko that just hung her head in shame. As her action had hurt her master mentally.

Koneko than got on all fours and beg Hakuno "Hakuno san please forgive Buchos action you don't have to forgive mine just hers."

"wait wait koneko you don't have to do that please lift your head"

"but …. but"

"Koneko that's enough it's not your fault " with Rias patting Koneko on the head with a kind smile

"Hakuno chan I am the one that sent Koneko to get you because I want to talk to you"

"talked to me about what?" Hakuno ask with one eyebrow raise

"Before that mine explaining the red sword you use to block Konekos fist?" Sona interjects while staring daggers to Hakuno.

"That sword was emanating a strong aura, in fact, I almost mistook it for a holy sword. Is it your Sacred Gear.?"

Sacred gear huh if I remember correctly. it originated from the God of the Bible. He created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, was most likely Sacred Gear possessors.

"sort of …." Hakuno answered while scratching her cheek. As she could not tell them the truth. That the crimson sword originates from the saber card she summons for the holy grail.

"But for you guys to now magic and sacred Gears are you guys magician or the sort.? " Hakuno asked in the attempt in changing the subject.

…..

Everybody in the room just stared at Hakuno question.

"I see you haven't realized who we really are." With Sona rubbing her template. As one possibility of Hakuno affiliation with the church and fallen angles are eliminated.

"huh…?" Hakuno responds with question marks popping on top of her head.

Sona than looks at Rias, they seem to be talking via small magic circles around their ears.

"Than we shall show " suddenly everybody in the room showed their bat-like wings.

Hakuno jaw drop "huh huh what?"

Rias giggled seeing how cute Hakunos reaction was.

"we now that magus values secrecy of their mage craft above everything else, that was we decided to show you who we really are." With a smile Rias wink at our Heroine. This made Hakuno blush slightly on how seductive her move was.

That wink also signals Sona and her peerage to leave the room as they knew that Rias was going to recruit her.

"Hakuno chan we are devils and the thing that I want to ask you was will you join my Peerage. "

Hakuno was shocked to found out that devils the source of evil and the ones that lead man astray were right in front of her. She was scared but remained calm in front of Rias and Sona Peerages.

"Join you…. Why?" our heroine asks after regaining her composure.

"well, we devil like individuals with power and you are strong base on how easily you block Koneko punch " with a smile Rias answer the brunets question.

But that was of course only half of the reason, but our heroine has not yet realized how badly the crimson lust over her.

Minutes passed as Hakuno thinks on Rias offer.

The saber card than begins to whisper with the same voice as the crimson warrior in her dreams in our heroine mind.

 **"PREATOR... DONT LISTEN TO HER, she is very dangerous!** "

as for some unknown reason, Hakuno trusted that voice and without question, Hakuno answered"….. I refuse.".

she then gets up and leaves the room in a hurry.

of course, this did not shock Rias as she knew that base on the report on magus she got from her source. Magus are a stubborn bunch that will keep their magic a secret. and with Rias answering on why she wants to recruit her implies that she is after our heroine magic. But Rias was not interested in Hakunos Magic, as Devil magic more powerful and accurate than human magic.

"ara ara Rias was rejected" Akeno giggled with thoughts of interest on our Heroine as she was able to keep her cool even though she was afraid on the ide of Hakuno finding out they were devils. Teasing her will be fun and other mischievous thoughts begin to pop up in her head.

"you really think I will give up on her Akeno ?"

"hu hu hu of course not, I know that when you want something you will do whatever it takes to get it"

"of course, just you wait for Hakuno-chan I will get you to join me one way or another" with an evil smile Rias began to formulate plans on how to win over Hakuno.

* * *

Thanks for reading

hope you guys enjoy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rematch Nero vs El Draque**

* * *

 **? Location**

Currently, somewhere in a place that looks completely digital, 4 people stand on a ship decks until a few moments ago was a battlefield. The 2 people that were victorious were Hakuno and Saber. While the defeated separated by red digital wall were about to be deleted. Apone the agreement of the battle.

"w-what the hell?! How did my servant get defeated?!"As a master scream while falling down on his butt.

"No matter how you looked at it, I am the best! There is no way I would lose!" as the boy with short blue hair and matching eyes made death stares at Hakuno.

Hakuno instinctively averted her eyes from the boy's death glare.

"Shinji" Hakuno began shedding tears knowing the fact that her friend was going to die because of her.

Shinji than stared at his servant a female pirate captain with long wavy crimson pink hair, blue eyes, and a scar across her face. She wears brown choker collar almost attach to her dark pink captain vest that shows her breasts, white pants, and long dark brown boots. And screams at her "this is your fault El Draque. We lost because you suck"

The women's just shrugs "… huh? Flogging a waterlog sailor, are we? It won't reverse you fortune Matou Shinji."

Shinji just snaps back at his servant's comeback "if you have the strength to talk back then go fight! Dammit"

"That not possible as you can see my hearth has been piercing, and my ribcage collapse. Soon we are going to disappear"

"Just because you lost the first round it does not mean its o- ahhhhhhh" Shinji was about to argue until he saw his left hand disappear right in front of him.

Shinji continued to scream and tears form in his eyes form this horrifying scene. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? MY BODY IS DISAPPEARING I CAN'T LOG OUT LIKE THIS. WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THIS?! "

The woman behind him partially disappearing her self-reminded Shinji on the situation." Loser dies in the Holy Grail War. As a master, you should know that, Shinji."

Fear covered Shinji face "What?! D-die?! But only my avatar gets erased, right? There is no way to DIE in a game right!?"

With a warm smile, El Draque answered with a gentle voice "Yes. You lose, you die. This is a 'War', not a 'Game'. Mostly everybody that joined this war will die just like you. And only one person will return alive"

"Wha… No way! That's not funny…" Shinji than looked at Hakuno again this time with please in his eyes.

He then scream" YOU PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T… I DON'T WANT TO DIE.!"

"I GIVE YOU ANYTHING ANYTHING-"after all of that pleading Shinji and his servant just disappeared.

Apone seeing this Hakuno simply got on all fours and cried while wailing in despair. As she just arguably killed her best friend.

"Shinji I am sorry please forgive" Hakuno continued crying for a while.

Saber silently just stood there waiting for her master to finish. As She knew that in this situation it's better to be quiet and wait for her master to get it out of her system.

"Praetor have yo-" before Saber could finish Hakuno interrupts her.

"I AM FINE" Hakuno just got up and storm to the elevator.

Saber just looked at the back of our heroine. And only one thing came to her mine. Worries, that her master would break down both mentally and physically. But some reason seeing her face struggling and her innocent will to live were quite adorable. And it made her heart beat.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

* * *

 **Hakuno room**

With the annoying sound of the alarm, Hakuno has jolted awake again.

"….. Why did I" as our Heroine rubs her eyes and notices that her cheeks were wet?

But she did not care, Hakuno continues to cry from that dream. The feeling of killing your 'best friend' still haunted her.

"But I don't know anybody names Shinji and that Holy Grail was different from the card system. It actually summoned Hero's, not cards that need to be install. "

Suddenly Saber voice comment " **Praetor you dream about Shinji again didn't you."**

"uhhhhh you again, what did you mean again?" the Brunet ask in confusion.

" **Not important just remember that whatever happens you could talk to me, I am your one only Servant. "**

Our Heroine just smiled and blushed slightly at the voices statement. Even though the voice had a hint of arrogance and that she would not tell Hakuno anything about herself. Our heroine simply trusted the voice as it was actually the natural thing to do. And she also believes that she could do anything as long as she was around.

 **"Umu that's the smile I want to see. Now go get ready for school"**

"Yah thanks, saber now, you know exactly what to say to me….. when can you tell me about your self?."

 **"I will soon Praetor after you gather 3 Servant cards I will tell you everything about us. "**

"ok Why do I need to get three cards?" again confusion was written in our brunettes face.

 **"Preator please don't make that adorable face. It's torture for me in this current form."**

Hakuno was Blushing as red as a Tomato. All from hearing sabers comment on how cute she was. And for an unknown reason, she was also tortured by this. This feeling of not being able to touch saber. Wait why do I want to touch Saber? These feelings what are they? And who is Saber really? This thought haunted her as she makes her way to school.

* * *

 **School Lunchtime.**

It was lunch time for Hakuno and another normal day for her. Well besides the new rumors of Hakuno being a sadist on tormenting the school mascot Koneko (many of them were happy to see a shaking and cute Koneko by the way.). And the fact that Rias and most of her gang were absent except Hyoudou Issei that was stalking her right now on the roof.

" **Praetor are you going to ignore that man,** " Saber speaks as Hakuno opens up her bento.

"no not really I am going to invite him to eat with me" as our heroine starts eating.

 **"why?"**

"well, why not he obviously here to keep an eye on me. And I want to know what happens to Rias senpai"

 **"Praetor I warned you about that Beast, she is dangerous as she is after you(r body.). well talking to this Issei boy should be fine."**

"why is talking to Hyoudou senpai be fine? by your logic shouldn't he be more dangerous as he full-time perverts." Confuse

 **"well, he isn't dangerous just honest and passionate about his desires. In fact, we are quite similar in that regard of appreciating Beauty of the female it would be hypocritical of me of hating him just because of his honesty to his desires.** "

Hakuno just rolls her eyes on the fact that Saber was admitting she was a pervert.

 **"Come Preator I am not perverted. It's just that I l agree with him that beautiful girls must be admired but in my case that include hot guys."**

"So what you're saying is that I can Oogle any cute girl or guy and try making a harem like Issei?"

 **"Umu if you want to make a harem than make it. Unfortunately, you are a natural in playing a girls hearth. With your looks and action, so that not impossible."**

"huh, what do you mean?" as confusion was written on our heroine face.

 **"… look at those girls over there."** Saber than pointed to some girls that were watching Hakuno.

"Hey look at that underclassmate eating."

"Giggle she's so cute! Its remind me of a squirrel stuffing its cheeks. "

"Indeed no wonder Hakuno chan is ranked number 3 of most the desirable little sister."

Hakuno just blushes on the comments made by her upper classmate. As for some reason, our heroine was popular with the second and third years mostly with girls. So the bad rumors about Hakuno were made by jealous first years.

 **"Master you really are a sinful being."** Saber comments with a smirk on her face.

"shut up!" Hakuno retorts with redder face.

 **"Master there is nothing wrong being attractive. It is a gift from the gods them self. You should feel gratitude for your gift. Just looked at Issei crying from jealousy. "**

"Huh, there is no way his crying" Hakuno than sees him running away while crying a river and cursing the brunets popularity.

A sweat drop just forms on our heroine head from seeing Issei antics.

Hakuno than finished his lunch and was about to return to class when suddenly she notices a bird (a Eurasian Wren) landed on her head. To the upperclassman, this scene was simply irresistible and started to take pictures. But for our heroine, this was serious business as this bird was actually a familiar sent from the referee of the holy grail.

And through telepathy, a message was sent to Hakuno mind

 ** _The first match between Hakuno Kishinami and Sakura Mataou_**

 ** _Location: Kuoh South Public Park_**

 ** _Time: in three days midnight_**

The bird then flew away leaving Hakuno stunned on the name of the enemy she will fight soon Mataou. It's like her dream all over again, will she feel the pain of killing again like before.

 **"Master did you forget that killing is optional in this holy grail war."** Saber commented while being bored.

Hakuno felt relive that she does not need to kill.

* * *

 **? location**

Somewhere in a back alley covered in a thick fog, there are two figures standing in it and a dismembered body lying on the ground.

"You know you didn't have to butcher the poor girl " said by a young woman with violet hair, which she styled with a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. Wearing a pink cardigan, a white top, and long cream-colored skirt.

The other figure another young woman with petite height with short white hair with green eyes. While wearing a tight black suit that shows to much skin, in fact, the bottom part of her clothes is only a pair of thongs. Simply smile and said, "ohh don't say Sakura this is war killing is normal."

Sakura just signs "you know that because you killed her we can't claim her card, Nana."

With still that disturbing smile Nana simply commented "I don't care, with this card Jack the Ripper I don't need another hero"

Sakura just snaps back "well I do that card install is just too indecent. You are a girl for goodness sake have some shame! " Sakura than looked away a bit a slight blush on her face.

"hahahahah if your that embarrassed by my clothes than I can do this" the petite girl than summons a black ragged cloak to cover her body.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DID THAT FROM THE START!?" Sakura just screams at this point.

"Because this cloak lowers my speed and makes sounds when I move, besides you should worry about your match it's soon right. "Nana talked as she continued to cut up her victim.

"Huh, your right and it's against someone named Hakuno Kishinami. " at this point Sakura just gave up on this topic.

"You worried about your match?" Nana asks innocently.

"Of course not with my card El Draque and her golden fleet I can't lose."

"uh uh can I have her body when you done," Nana ask while jumping around like a kid

"I am not going to kill her I am after her card and that's it, let's go" Sakura began to leave the area.

"Ah wait for me!" As Nana began to run to catch up to Sakura.

* * *

Yah sorry for the wait and thanks to :

Ragnathebloodedge22

Gundam 09

sakaewmatsui

Unlimited Blade Works Ilya

For your ideas, I now know how to progress and add to Hakuno Harem


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Highschool DXD or Fate Extra

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Knights of England**

 **? Location**

In a circlear room decorated with three glass windows Hakuno lay on the ground.

… **Hmph, you seem to be lacking as well**

Hakuno heard a voice as she began to lose my powers, with tears running down my face. Our Heroine came to the realization that she will die.

As the brunet vision began to fade she noticed countless students all limp and lifeless. 'did they suffer to the same horrible fate as me.' As our hero eyelids became heavier, a sanse of despair began to take over.

'no . I cant do that.'

'I haven't found the answer yet'

'I am still breathing, so…'

'I still can fight'

Hakuno tried to get back at her feat. But the pains of her injuries were unbearable.

'I refuse to give up'

Hakuno was scared, she didn't want to feel pain, dint want lose her sense, and especially she dint want to die with out a reason.

'its not right'

'its not fair'

Hakuno couldn't accept it, after all she was missing something important. That's what she will get back on her feat, no matter how much it hurts our heroine will endure it. Because she has yet to fight on my own volition and terms.

That why she stood staring at the entity that injured her while gritting her teeth.

" **I see, even though it was easier to give up you still stand. Remarkable"** suddenly all of the colorful windows brake and someone was rising in the middle of the room. It was a short girl(?) that was fancily dressed like a knight with pink hair and purple eyes. She(?) was Beautiful beyond all comparison and took our heroine off guard. She blush as hard as physically possible and this made the girl(?) giggle.

" **ohhh to think that my master would be this cute"** The knight than embrace and patted the brunet on the head.

" **you have done well in showing your resolve."** The girl(?) than face the thing that put Hakuno in bad shape a humanoid shape golem called an effigy.

" **Know witness on how your knight in shining armour fights. "** a sword appeared in the knight hand and with movement faster than the human eye could see. She(?) was able to cut down the effigy and looked back at our Heroine with a smile on her(?) face.

" **so what do you think master?"** Hakuno was stumped, she couldn't see what happen and didnt know how to make comments that would the cute beauty happy.

" **I see you're the silent type, that not a bad traint to have, as that means I will be the start of all of our fun conversation in the future, master! "** Again she(?) smiled and again Hakuno hearth melted. The brunet then wondered who is this warrior and how was a small girl like her able to cut down the effigy with ease.

" **I see you are wondering who I am."** Our heroine eyes shocked wide open as she knew what the brunet was thinking. 'does she have esper abilities.'

The knight just shook her head **"no master the reason I could hear your thoughts is because I am your servant and you are my master. Shown by the marking on your hand."**

Suddenly Hakuno hand began to glows and an intense pain began to swell on her hand. The pain began to eat away at her consciousness. But Hakuno grit her teeth as this was not a safe place for her to faint. The knight than began to support her master wobbly stance **"don't worry master as long as I live, by my true name Astolfo one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne and my class Rider. I will keep you safe."**

After hearing those words Hakuno fainted relive that she had somebody to relay in this crazy situation.

 **STATIC STATIC STATIC STATIC STATIC**

* * *

 **? Location**

In an elevator going down to who knows where four figures separated by a force field. One one side there was Hakuno and her servant. Which was neither Nero nor Astofol but instead a fullplated knight with the same facial features as Nero. The diffenace was that she was wearing a blue dress under that armour instead of her iconic red. And the weapon she wielded was not a red sword but a white lance. Both she and Hakuno ware facing the opponents that they will have to fight soon.

"finnaly the battel that I have been waiting for. Are you moved by the fact that the final battel in this war will be between two of the most powerful knights from Arturian legend " spoken by the a young blond man wearing an orange school uniform.

"What do you think?" Hakuno answerd blandly

"what do I think? huh" the young man thinks.

"Hakuno you've always been diffent from the other masters. As if you stumble in it by accident.

You had a blank look on your face and were lost like a puppy.

You were weak, but has grown strong so strong in fact that you stand infront of me as an equal.

Tell me, what motivates you, what goal did you have to make it this far."

Hakuno closed her eyes an began to speak "simple really I want to live Leo that's all."

Leo pauses and began to speak "

I see so even if someone that has no goal simply having the will to live makes them stronger.

that will be some useful information for my future.

strange I want to fight you as soon as possible but at the same time I want to talk to you as long as possible Hakuno.

I am gratefull that your defeated was reserve for me alone." The blond man than began to smirk as if he has already won.

Hakuno servant began to speak in response to Leos arrogant " I see that you are still rash and immature, to think that your already acting that you have won."

Leo just tilted his head in confusion "no insult to your past deeds and accomplishment Lancer. No king Arthur but you of all people should know how formidable my servant is and I with my talents. I cannot lose."

Arthur just sigh "of course I know how powerful Gawain is Harway heir. After all I gave him Excalibur Galantine as show of my trust in his abilities."

As that moment Leos Servant a young handsome blond knight bows as thanks from the praise of his king.

Lancer continues "But my master has something that you lack Leo. And that is enough to tip the balance in our favor."

Leo smiled on the kings words "hoh now that's interesting what do you think Gawain."

Gawain with a stoic face answered "Leo you should be on your guard. My first king is no liar and the fact that she didn't elaborate that Means whatever Lady Hakuno has will only manifested o the battel field."

"I see" Leo replayed as the elevators stopped at their destination.

"Its time lets go Gawain. Oh and Hakuno I know it's not appropriate timing. But aim grateful to face you right know seventh master."

Both parties were know at a desert ruin the final location if this war. The Harway Heir began to speak "even though I will miss you I need to keep going. Gawian use your full power as it will be our last betel together."

Gawain just noded "I have waited for those words and I will make a path for you for the throne."

Lancer just shooked her head "unfortunately Gawain that will not happen. That boy is not ready to bear the burden of kingship. He will be a good king yes but he is lacking something. Gawain you and I know what he lacks."

Gawian was silent as he could not dispute what his first king said "even so I acknowledge him as a king just like what I did to you. That's why I will fight with everything I got even against you myking."

Arthur smiled and ready her lance "Than lets let our blades decide which one lives your or my master Gawain." Both servant than began to batte.

STATIC STATIC STATIC

ZIP ZIP ZIP

* * *

 **Hakuno Room**

With the annoying sound of the alarm Hakuno was jolted awake again.

"ok what was I Dreaming about?" the brunate wonders as She felt nostalgic and happy upon seing those faces again just like with Nero.

" _ **I see. Those were also the ones that gave you this body"**_ Nero said blantly.

"Ok that's it Nero, You are going to tell wahts is going on. what does those dream mean any way" hakuno snaps at Nero as she had enough of this cryptic bullshit.

" _ **it means my Preator that you will meant them again soon."**_

Our heroine was confuse by her answer but was some what relive that she could meet them again.

Hakuno just shocked her head and began to get ready for school.

* * *

 **Kuoh Train station platform**

In the early hours students were getting ready to go to school and today was suppose to be another day. But today there were two individuals that stood out and gather everybody attention.

These individuals were walking side by side and both of them were stunning to look at. One of them was a petite girl(?) with inhuman beauty that styled her pink hair like a princess while wearing a cure frilly white dress. A couple of guys already tries to flirt with her(?) but all were turn down.

The other individual was a handsome blond man(?) wearing a formal black business suit with matching tie and shoes. Girls squeal at the sight of him and man scowl and cures at him(?). of course the man(?) just ignore them increasing his coolness factor by 11.

"Seriosly Arthur you sure a chick magnet." The petite girl(?) coment while smirking.

Arthur just sigh "you know the only one that I care to impress is Hakuno, Astofol."

Astofol just continued to grin "I know I know but still is she really in this city."

The blond than pulled out a device that pinpoint the location of Nero. "yes from the looks of it she Is after all Nero was suppose to be the one that keeps her safe and the catalyst that awakens us from our slumber."

Astofol just frowned "really why did that narcictic bastard got to stay close to my sweet princes."

"it could't be helped after all she was the only one that won the holy grail war. While we couldn't save our parallel version of her. " Arthur comments To the cute beauty's pouting.

"but still to think that to free our master that whore needed to absorb six other versions of her from other parrarel timelines to succeed. " Astofol said while still pouting.

"True since she did that we the servants that failed to save her was also absorb. But she was merciful in letting us come here to this universe were the aged of gods continue. " as Arthur navigated through the city to find the destination place where everyone would meet.

The petite beauty than made a sad face "yah thanks to that every body was born in to families that were the direct descendants to this world version of us(minus Nero). And we were scouted by that dick Cao Cao because of that."

Arthur frowned at the mention of that Racist bastard "I know that guy is to full of himself. He claims that he wants to be a hero. But the things he does and the ideology he follows only leads to genocide."

Both figure arrive to a mansion right across Hakuno home. As they arrive they were greeted with a scowl by a blonde women with short hair while wearing a Goth color clothes. "Great you guys are here." She said clearly unhappy to see them.

Arthur just shrugs her rude behavior of and greated her like a sensible person would "Its good to see you again Jeanne Alter. Is everybody here."

Jeanne with an irritated face lets them in "yes they have you guys are the last one to come."

"I see that means were ready to have our first meeting than" Arthur replied.

Still with an irritated face the Goth women answerd "yes it is Arthur, our first official meeting as the Chaos brigade Hakuno faction will begin."

time before Hakuno battle 40 hours.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay in posting had to much fun with Issei story line (same universe by the way "Fear In Cube DXD"/ shameful advertising)

LOL

Leave reviews so that I could improve (shhhhh my english is bad)

Hope you guys enjoy


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Highschool DXD or Fate Extra

* * *

 **Chapter 6: the Chaos Brigade**

Chaos Brigade a name adopted by several factions that use the infinite dragon as a figurehead. On the surface, the Chaos brigade has one goal to kill great red the current master of the dimensional gap. But in reality, they had no synergy with each other and only focuses on their individual goals.

The Hakuno Faction is one of those factions. As the name implies the objective of this faction is to ensure the safety and happiness of the individual named Hakuno Kishinami. Of course, this goal is a secret to outsiders and even the true name of this faction is not known to the other factions. They are known by the other factions as the true hero faction.

The name comes from the fact that all of the members are descendants of famous warriors that have carved their name in history and legend. But that not all, as every member has the skills and strength to activate the sub-species of their Sacred Gear (a.k.a they think that their noble phantasm is a variant balance breaker). even though the Hakuno faction is one of the smaller groups and the most docile. The other faction keeps an eye on them as their power and secrecy makes them a wild card.

* * *

 **Hakuno faction Main base**

In the mansion across Hakuno home six individuals were having a meeting discussing what actions they must take to ensure the safety of their master. These people were, in fact, the servants that Hakuno receives from different realities. And each represented a different class that Hakuno could have summoned.

From the archer class, Oda Nobunaga was called. the legendary warlord of the Sengoku and Azuchi-Momoyama Periods of Japan. She like many heroic spirits hid her true gender and live her life like a man. Oda was an average built girl with long straight black hair with deep red to the severe deeds she performed while alive and the accumulated feelings of fear and reverence held by the later masses, she was remembered as a demon lord.

From the lancer class, King Arthur was summoned. The legendary King of Knights who controlled Britain. She manifested as Lancer due to her holy spear Rhongomyniad. She is a possibility where Artoria uses Rhongomyniad instead of Excalibur as her main weapon during her reign. The other key difference from her saber counterpart is that since she doesn't wield Excalibur her body ages and grows. Also thanks to becoming an adult, she was able to achieve her ideal on how to be a king.

From the Rider class Rider's Astolfo was summoned. one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne in the Charlemagne Legend, he is the son of an English king, and one of Charlemagne's twelve faithful Paladins. Among the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne. He had won numerous Mystic Codes such as his flute, his grimoire, and his shining golden lance. But given by his appearance one would be forgiven that he was a woman. But this was actually intentional by the paladin as he liked cute things. So he dresses up cutely.

From the caster class Illyasviel von Einzbern. On the surface, she looks like a quite normal 5th grader with silver hair, red eyes, and an aristocrat-like name. But in reality, she was famous world leaping magus that fought and defeated many legendary beings with her own two hands and because her deeds she was recorded in the throne of heroes. But in this universe, she was born as part of the Eizbern family. A family that has continually produce many talented magus throughout the centuries. And Ilya is said to be the most talented one so far.

From the assassin class Jack the Ripper was called. The Legendary Serial Killer interpretation of the series of gory murders in 19th Century England. Her true nature is that of a collection of wraiths born from the aborted children of prostitutes in Whitechapel, London. She perpetually reigns as an eternal mystery and eternal darkness carved into the history of England. Back in the moon cell, Hakuno gave her the name Nana as she did wish to be granted a name by her mother. Since Hakuno gave her a name jack began to call her mother out of affection.

And the final class that Hakuno could have summon was Ruler. Which was an oddity since Ruler as usually summon as referees than actual participants. But this version of the heroic spirit Jeanne d'Arc, the Saint of Orleans. A saint born in, France, and the heroine of France who liberated Orleans in the Hundred Years' War. She was different from the norm she in fact bugged. This version of Jeanne is full of malice, as the hatred, she receives from being betrayed by the church still lingers. She originally wanted the Holy Grail to destroy France. But her interaction with Hakuno made her accept her fate as she remembered why she chose to save it in the first place.

"So when are we going to meet with mother, she is next door for peat sake," Jack said while munching on snacks that were prepared.

The Saint just growls in annoyance "I know what you mean kid but. Master hasn't fully accepted her memories yet. So we do need to be patient."

But everybody knew that the Saint of Orleans was at her they saw her crush a soda can in frustration. but nobody blamed her after all Everybody in the room was tense. the master that they wanted to meet was right next to them but they had to keep their distance. As their meeting could Couse a sudden information dump of memories for Hakuno. And this could be fatal as the sudden influx of memories could overload her brain and fried her neurons.

The only thing that they could do for now is to wait until she remembers everything. Until then they will keep her safe from danger. Currently, there is two thing that threatens Hakuno peaceful existence and it was Rias Greymory and the Holy Grail war. For some reason, the little sister of the current demon lord was interested in their master. They know that she planning to make her a devil and serve the Greymories.

"But still to think that Onee-chan would win the hearth of that Rias women. Really how much of a playgirl is she." Ilya said with while signing.

Rider grins "Well that my princess for you, she has the charm and attitude that would wet anybody's appetite."

Everybody in the room sigh on Caster and Rider comment. As they remember the times where that girl would act adorable to gain affection and like a knight to make any maiden fall for her.

Arthur made a cough to gain everybody attention "well that should be enough for reminiscing, Illyasviel and Astolfo are you two ready to infiltrate enemy territory and free Nero from that spirit form."

Both nodded "Of course with me and Ilya Moe looks posing as transfer students will be simple. And if we run into trouble our skills will let us escape with ease." The paladin said with a carefree smile.

At this point, Jack just pouts "Really you guys are lucky being close to mother. Me on the other hand with master Oda must continue to play nice with those stupid Mages"

"I must agree with Assassin, I want to be next to my retainer and remained her of the glory days that we had back in Seraph.

But Jack remembers that our job is just as important, after all the more master we kill the less likely that my retainer will have to fight. And you know the next target we need to kill. " Oda said with an evil grin.

Jack also maid a dark grin "Sakura Mataou, good finally I get to kill that meanie. She gave us a lot of trouble just because she liked mother. It's payback time."

"Ummm Jack you do realize the only similarity with this Sakura and BB is their faces right. Besides that, they are totally different people." Caster said to Assassin.

"You could only say that because you see her behavior. You know Ilya the moment this Sakura saw and interacted with Mother she went complete gaga and began to act like BB you know being obsessed with her. " Jack replied.

Great we have another Yandere on our hands. Is what everybody thought.

"what are two complaining about," said Ruler

"at least you guys get to do some action. Me and the mighty king over there agreed to remain here on standby." Rulers said again with a scowl.

"Ruler we went over this. Our job is to monitor Hakuno action through your familiars and if she needs reinforcement. You will your ability as Ruler to teleport the both of us her location." Lacer said as she was sipping her tea.

"But why does have to be with you?" the saint ask with a clear displeasure written on her face.

"Simple really, out of everybody in this room I am the heaviest hitter and with my high charisma stat. I will stick out as sour thumb, alerting our enemy's of our intentions. " the king explain as dignified as possible.

"damn elites. "the saint commented

Caster than clap her hands "I see we got everybody assignments lets end the meeting for know, unlike the rest of you me and Rider will be late for our first day of school."

Everybody agreed and left to do their duties as servants to protect their master.

* * *

 **School rooftop**

It was lunchtime our heroine was enjoying her lunch on the rooftop as usual. Besides the usual cold stares and jealous attitude of Rias fan group, two new transfer students have made an uproar.

Firstly on the in the grade school department Illyasviel von Einzbern. With her foreign looks and cute behavior, she became the number one desirable little sister in the school. Well, she already knows that she was going to transfer after all her childhood friend Chloe text about her transfer last night. The last name Einzbern did raise some questions but when the subject was brought up Chloe dodge the question and was clearly uncomfortable through her voice. So our heroine decided to drop the subject.

The other transfer student was a guy name, Astolfo Edward. He was a second-year high school student. And he instantly became popular with the ladies because of how cute he was. He has given the nickname the princess knight out of respect and to show that he was a rival to the current prince of Kuoh Kiba. Amazingly girls began to fight and argue on who should be rank number one as Kuoh most desirable guy.

But still, that had nothing to do with Hakuno. It shouldn't be but our heroine couldn't shake the feeling that these people came for her. That was absurd but the name Astolfo reminded her of the dream that she had last night. the dream about beautiful and graceful knight that promise to protect her. The brunet began to blush intensely as she remembers that dream.

"I see you are cute as ever my princess" suddenly a voice called out to Hakuno snapping her out of her fantasy.

Our heroine was shocked to see the source of the voice it was the same knight that appeared in her dreams "Ummm wha wha do you want?" The brunet said while stuttering.

"Huhuhu nothing really my princess I just came to see that you are healthy or not," Astolfo said while making a cheery hum.

"Really rider we were supposed to watch her in secret and not make our presence known " suddenly right beside Hakuno the other transfer student appears spoking the brunet.

Before she could react Ilya cast a spell to knock her out. "sorry about this onee-chan but we need to talk to Nero for a bit." Caster said with an apologetic tone.

" _ **Umu I see you guys have come at last. I wish I could great and hug you guys as my fellow brethren. But unfortunately, my current form won't allow it. "**_ Nero speaks through the saber card in Hakuno pocket.

"Flamboyant as usual huh Saber, by the way, he has the three servant cards that you need to free you courtesy of assassin. Il starts casting right away. " As Ilya shows three servant cards and begins to cast the spell.

" _ **wait my friends now is not the time to free me. "**_ Nero protested breaking caster concentration.

"why is that Nero, don't you want to cuddle with the princess as soon as possible." Rider said in confusion.

" _ **Of course I want to, cuddling next to my beloved would be the best thing ever. But unfortunately, there is one threat that forces me to stay in this form a while longer."  
**_

"Which is?" Ilya ask.

" _ **That vixen Rias Greymory. She is dangerous a few times she uses her charm to try and corrupt my Preator. The only reason she failed was because I was inside Preator and snap her out of it."**_

This was troubling information the plan of separating Hakuno and Nero was inviable. Until the threat known as Rias Greymory could be neutralized. And that would not be easy and they know it.

"I see you guys see my best friend as a threat." The source of that voice was The school body president Sona Sitri.

Both Rider and Caster made a defensive stance readying for the worst. As she didn't come alone Sona's entire Peerage was there ready for battle.

DING DING DING DING

"I see lunch break is over. Ilya and Astolfo I would like to have a word with you and bring Hakuno with you guys after school ok" Sona than retreated with her entire peerage.

"That was close," Ilya said with a sigh of relive.

"yah I guess we call back to headquarters for our next move. And Nero here you go " Rider than put a magic mark on Hakuno saber card.

" _ **What have you given me rider?"**_ Saber ask.

"That was my roman emperor a sigil that allows you to communicate with us without the princess knowing,"Astolfo answered as he began to break the sleeping spell that caster cast on Hakuno.

" _ **oh that would be useful thank you my friend thanks"**_

"no problem Nero after all this all for the sake of our master. You go back first Caster ill carry the princess to the infirmary." Ilya noddes and went back to class.

Unknown to Riders his actions are going to hurt his master reputation in a big, big way.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading hope you guys enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Highschool DXD or Fate Extra

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Remembering**

 **? Location**

Yet again Hakuno was riding an elevator down to another battle though this time she was accompanied by her beautiful pink haired knight, Rider. And on the other side of the force field stood the enemy that she needs to kill to live. But it wasn't someone that our Heroine wishes to kill, of course, she never wanted to kill anybody. But the person that stood in front of Hakuno was none other than Tousaka Rin, one of two friends that the brunet made during this war.

Black twin tail Tsundere stared at her and gave Hakuno the silent treatment.

But Rider didn't like the silents in the room and decided to break it

" ooh isn't that cute princess.

The tsundere is trying to act all though. But I wonder how long could keep that act up?

But listen here Tousaka Rin I know that you love my master so just drop the act and be your normal self.

After all… after this only one side gets to leave here alive."

Riders master agreed with her servant and began to talk to Rin.

The Tsundere just facepalms

"… really is your head filled with nothing but rainbows and sunshine?

In a few hours one of us wouldn't even exist, so what the point of talking?

But il play along there is nothing better to do anyway.

So what do you want to talk about anyway? "

Hakuno stops and thinks, what she wanted to talk about. The real world, the Holy Grail? No the one thing that our heroine would like to know is.

"Rin lets talk about love."

Instantly the tsundere face became beet red. And her servant a man in blue thighs wilding a red spear laugh.

"what kind of topic is that Hakuno?

Why are asking me about that anyway?

We're going to fight to the death.

WHY OF ALL TOPICS LOVE IS THE ONE THAT YOU CHOSE " Rin said with anger in her voice.

But upon seeing Hakuno's eyes sparkling filled with anticipation. Rin simple looked away as her gaze was simply blinding to the Tsundere.

"Mmm, not that a juicy topic.

I like how you think, enemy of mine.

Master why not start by telling tales of how guys lined up to propose their love for you. " Rin's servant said while grinning. Clearly, he was enjoying Rin's reactions.

"What guys Lancer!

I was busy you know, in the virtual war I was waging in an old abandoned shack.

Not a place for having a conversation with a man. " Rin said panicking.

"*Yaaawn* I see that means that you have no love life. " Lancer said mockingly.

"That's enough Lancer, your only saying things to get a reaction out of me. " Rin said as he locked at Hakuno with a sad face.

"Hakuno you know if we had met in the real world we would have been friends.

Ever since we meet you were really hopeless you know that.

I always had to help you in all sorts of situations because of your E- base luck.

That's why fighting you right here and right now is difficult to swallow.

But I am glad that we were paired.

I prefer to watch you disappear with my own eyes,

rather than knowing that you vanish in a battle that I will never see.

That's why I will be swift and merciless when I strike you down." Rin said with determination in her eyes.

"Were here" is what Lancer said as the door open revealing the arena that they will fight.

Rider was pretty excited that the arena was located at the bottom of a tropical coral reef.

"SO COOOL! Master this place is awesome and beautiful.

It's a shame it is going to be someone's tomb.

But oh well, Lancer lets settle this between warriors and have a fun fight. " Rider said with a cheerful smile as he readied his sword.

Lancer answered with a stance and smile of his own "well said Rider, I Lancer will answer Blade with mine."

And with that, the Servants charge and this rounds battle began.

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP

A red wall separated the two master signaling the duel was over. And the winner of this duel was Hakuno, but she felt that the people in this arena were different. But that couldn't be after all this was a battle between the Brunet and her servant Caster Illyasviel von Einzbern against her friend Rani VIII and her servant berserker Lü Bu.

Ilya rested her head on Hakuno's Lap panting in exhaustion after her grueling battle against berserker with both her pink dress and silver hair in a mess. "Onee-chan that was a tough battle. But so glad that we won." Is what caster said before she fainted.

Hakuno just smiled and patted her servant thanking her for her hard work. But know her gaze was upon the ones that have lost. The berserker made a death howl that shocked the very earth. And at the same time, his massive frame began to deteriorate. And then silently he disappeared that was the end of the famous traitor from the tale of romance of the three kingdoms.

Rani wasn't fazed after witnessing both the disappearance of her command seals and her companion during this war. She then began to trace her hands where the command seals were but this lasted shortly as her hands began to disappear.

She then looked at Hakuno with a smile on her face."Ohhh…. It's over isn't it ".the vanishing girls lips,oved for the last time spelling the word "goodbye". that was her last words before she disappeared into thin air while still having her hollow eyes and sad smile.

Hakuno than carried her exhausted servant to the elevator and return to the school to prepare for the final battle in this accursed holy grail war.

Next day

Hakuno now realizes how empty a school can be with only two masters remaining. As a normal routine at the beginning of every round, she would check the bulletin board to see who her opponent is. But there should be no surprise who will she face. As he was standing right in front of her Leo Bistario Harway and his servant Gawain.

Leo seemed excited that we had become opponents this round and Gawain was smiling with neither hostility or ill will just filled with unquestionable loyalty for Leo. But Hakuno smirk at this as she also had a powerful servant of her own.

' I know how powerful you are Leo.

But that won't matter as long as I have Caster…

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP

I mean Rider…..

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP

I mean Lancer…..

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP

What's going on I have only servant and that was gsBNVG&^^$%$FHVA$A# '

DING DING DING DING

* * *

 **School Infirmary**

Hakuno was awoken by the sound of a bell chime and she looked at her phone it was 3 pm school was over.

"I see you already awoken from your sleep princess." Said the school nurse giggling.

'princess what is she talking about?' as Hakuno got up and made the bed she was sleeping on.

"it really is nice being young. You were carried here after you fainted on the rooftop. And then carried like a princess by that dashing young man Astolfo. " the nurse said while still smirking.

"Wait Astolfo carried me here?" Hakuno asks for clarification.

"yes dear and you know what he said when people ask him why did he have to carry you here ?" the nurses said exited.

Hakuno made a worried face as this was Cleary not go well for her.

"He said carrying my princess is a knight dutie *Squeal*" the Brunet just sighs as her squealing meant her school life was going to be hell for a while.

And she was right as soon as she left the infirmary. Every girl that had a crush on Astolfo began to give her death stares. And on her way to her class she heard the gossip of the jealous girls.

"Damn that bitch stole another Idol."

"That wolf is will pay for this."

"Hey, lets go and kill that succubus."

"Rias wasn't enough for her she had to sink her fangs on Astolfo. Does she not know any shame."

"why her she is so bland I am cuter than her and why does every wonderful person here fall for her."

"Damn that bitch!"

"it could be that she blackmailed Astolfo."

"Of course that's it we need to save him from that she-wolf."

'Great with that my school life was over.' as she took her bag and began to walk home.

But before she could leave the gate our heroine was stopped by one of the new transfer students that had become famous Illyasviel.

"Wait Hakuno-senpai the student council wants to see us before you go home we should see what she wants." The elementary student said and drag her there.

Seeing this scene of a cute loli dragging the she-wolf many more outrageous rumors began to spread.

"That cute girl is dragging the she-wolf does that mean she is the dominant one."

"Great now we know that children are on her radar."

"How low will you go Hakuno kishinami!"

"Seriously as long they are cute you will sink your fang on them."

At this point, Hakuno just gave up on her social standing and followed the cute girl without question. Weird but it seems the most natural thing to happen. And right outside of the student council she saw the princess knight himself waving and smiling at her. This, in turn, made her smiled back again as if it was natural. This should be the first time that they meet but she felt a certain relive that could only come if they were good friends. And they shouldn't be but here Hakuno was felling it.

"So are you ready to meet them princess," Astolfo said with happy face.

"Don't call me princess, Rider lets go and see what Sona Sitri wants," Hakuno said without realizing it. But when both of them heard her response. They simply smiled and each hug one of Hakunos arms.

The Brunet raise an eyebrow, but she let it slide as again the feeling of nostalgia made her believe that this was natural. But unknowns to them what awaited inside was something that could shatter this little reunion.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you guys enjoy.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Highschool DXD or Fate Extra

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Hakunos connections**

 **Student council room**

Hakuno and her two servants were greeted by not only people from the student council but also another individual. From her attire of that of a nun with long straight blond hair and an angelic smile, it can be concluded that she was from the church. This was strange for our heroine after all everyone in the student council was a devil. so why was a church official doing here? But It was perfectly clear to her clear that both parties were here for one reason. After all, everybody here was staring holes into Hakunos face.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Sona kaicho?" our heroine asks while trying to ignore the stares.

The Sitri heir speaks as she adjusts her glasses" yes thank you for coming Hakuno, Astolfo, and Illyasviel. I will not beat around the bush so Hakuno what is your goal here? "

Our heroine tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?"

Sona than smash the table with her hand "Don't mess around with me Hakuno Kishinami! I know that you and your associates are connected to the terrorist group Called the Chaos Brigade."

'Chaos Brigade? Whats that?' Hakuno both confuse on the Chaos brigade name popping up. And the fact that Sona Sitri was now staring at me with a familiar glare. This glare was filled with malice and power that exposure to a normal person would terrify them.

But not our Heroine, in fact, she is rather calm. 'is that her killing intent, funny compared to Julius her killing intent seems adorable. Wait who is Julius ?' suddenly our heroine began to massage her template as she began to remember who this person was and it hit her like a truck.

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP

* * *

 **? Location**

In a digital area, Hakuno was walking with her saber servant Nero to grab something but that was not currently important. As the area was covered by distortions that cause images of and voices to pop up in into our heroines head. After a while, Hakuno realizes that these visions were part of Julius memories.

And it wasn't pretty, from his memories it was told that he was rejected by his family the Harweys and branded him a failure. That was not all though as one of his memories speaks of the most regrettable deed he has ever done. He killed the one person that he loved the most and as she was the only person that ever shown him any affection. His own mother.

" _ **Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill**_

 _ **Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die**_

 _ **Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill**_

 _ **Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die**_

 _ **Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill WHY Kill**_

 _ **Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die Let me die**_ "

The sudden wave of regret of killing his own mother overwhelm our heroine and she collapses on the floor.

"Preator! Don't be a fool! Cant, you even open your eyes, you worthless dolt?!" Saber Scream in desperation and fear.

This helped Hakuno to regain her sense and while she was covered in sweat, and panting with exertion. she slowly but shakily got back on her feet. She then gave a nod to her worried servant and continued to explore the dungeon searching for the exit.

As Hakuno was nearing the exit, she saw him. The person that she killed a few weeks ago was there, Julius Harwey and his servant Li Shuwen.

"it has been a while since we last met, Hakuno" that man greeted her with a quiet voice a sincerity that contras the tense atmosphere in the area.

The man with short shoulder length, black hair with blank, cold black eyes began to stare intensely at our Heroine. It was filled with hatred and insanity. But there was something else there. Was it a sense of obligation and duty? Has he come back to finished the job that he failed to accomplish?

"That's exactly right. I could accept defeat from any other master but you. After all the only ones that can decide the fate of the world is us the living not by some gsdfsaghfdhsgafdsadgsfaghdfasgf. "

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP

* * *

'what was that?' Hakuno just shocked her head at the sudden memory relapse.

'why did I remembered Julius all of a sudden? Yah I did cried and pitied him after Saber ZAP ZAP no Lancer ZAP ZAP no Caster ZAP ZAP no Archer ZAP ZAP no Ruler ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP' suddenly without warning Hakuno collapse from the sudden memory feedback she receives.

" _ **Preator NOOO! Caster quickly transports her to your base I will try to stabilize her there."**_ Saber said telepathically to caster. Caster waste no time and quickly came to her master side and began chanting.

Everybody in the room seeing Hakunos collapse beside her two servants thought that she collapse because of Sona Sitri killing intent. But this was not surprising to them, after all, she was a powerful high-class demon. So a little killing intent may be too much for a normal girl like her.

"Caster why did master collapse?" Rider worriedly uses telepathy to ask Caster what was going on.

"It was a memory relapse, the killing intent that kid release reminded master of something. And whatever it was it was too much for master to take at once. " Ilya than casting a teleportation spell, sending Hakuno to another location

Upon seeing a little girl like caster cast a high-level spell like teleportation, being surprise was an understatement. After all teleporting without a magical crest or circle was difficult. The King, Queen, and bishops of Sona Sitri peerage had high respect to this little spell caster. So much so that Sona her self-was tempted to add her to her peerage. But she wasn't the only one in the room gunning to recruit her, as the nun also had the same intention.

The student council president cough " Sorry about that outburst Astolfo, Illyasviel. But we need answers and now."

"Really after what you pull, we should just leave after what you did to our master." Rider said as he stared daggers at her. Of course, he knew that she wasn't the real reason why his master fainted. But decided to use this chance to get out of this troublesome situation.

'master, as in somebody that someones devotes servitude to.

From her fainting just now she should be just a normal girl with a powerful sacred gear and some mediocre magic.

What in hell does she have for these powerful individuals to follow her?

Did she blackmail them or …. No there faces shown genuinely worried face when they saw her collapse.

Hakuno Kishinami just who are you? ' is what the Nun thought as she saw Astolfo face.

"Astolfo it's probably in both you and your master interest to answer us. After all, you are all suspected of being connected to the Chaos brigade." The nun interjects seeing that the high-class devils in the room made a blunder and decides to take charge of the situation.

"ohh and who might you be miss?" Caster response still not knowing who she is.

"Forgive me where are my manners. My name is Asia Argento as from what you can tell from my clothes I am from the church. " the nun than smiled lowering the tension of the room.

"so what does the church want with us. I understand if the devils have some bone to pick with us as we are in their territory.

But I know that the church long abandoned this town because of an agreement with the devils.

So why have an interest now." Riders said in confusion as it did not make any sense.

"you see descendent of Astolfo one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne and heiress of the Einzbern family we now your true identities as well as your friends in that big mansion.

We also know that you guys are part of very dangerous group the Chaos brigade." The nun said with a serious tone and face.

"again what has that have to do with anything? " Rider said clearly irritated

"I see you're here to question us about the attacks done by the Hero faction to the underworld and the magician faction on the Vatican aren't you." Caster said as in realization what was going on.

"good you understand, now start talking. what is the Chaos brigade objective and who is the individual that leads your group?

This person would have been very powerful to recruit you guys." The nun said as she waited for their response.

"ohhh those guys we don't know what they are planning. After all, we don't agree with their ideals. " Rider said in a carefree matter.

"what do you mean you guys don't share their ideals you guys are allies no?" Sona asks confuse what he meant.

"Frankly no Sona Sitri you see the group you call the Chaos brigade is divided several factions.

The hero faction Lead by that Neo-Nazi idiot Cao Cao wants to destroy all evil beings that bring harm to man this includes Devils, fallen angels, and dragons.

The attack that happens a few days ago in the underworld was originally part of their plans.

While the ones that attack the Vatican why not ask the Strongest queen for answers?" Caster explains gaining glares from the devils in the room.

"what does lady Grayfia have to do with this magician?" the Sitri heir ask with a glare.

"simple really the leader of that group was Euclid Lucifuge is the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation little brother." Caster said to the shock of everyone in the room.

The Student council room became silent after all this information was huge. Someone related to the current four demon lords had orchestrated an attack on the church. They knew if this information was ever leaked it could reignite the war. including Rider who can't help but Chuckled seeing everyone's worried faces.

Upon seeing Riders reaction the nun snaps at him " This is no laughing matter! You do realize that if this was leaked the world would be plunged into chaos!"

"and how will that be a problem oh agent of god. Wouldn't this be a perfect opportunity for you guys to get rid of the ones that you people deem unclean and evil? " Rider said sarcastically

"the heavens have decreed that a war would be pointless after all the original four devil kings are dead. And any further conflicts would be pointless." The nun argued back getting back a scowl on riders face.

"the will of the heavens oh please, you know that is pretty much a load of bull as you know that God is…. ouch" before rider could finish caster kick him in the butt.

"Rider you know that information is forbidden, we would get into more trouble if you disclose it," caster said scolding her fellow servant.

"*Cough* we seem to gotten off topic for a second their, Illyasviel would mind telling us what your groups objective is as you claim that you are not part of an independent faction with on the chaos brigade?" Sona Sitri tried to gain more information on this mysterious group.

"it depends on what you guys know of us." Caster said trying to figure out how much information she should give to these guys.

"We know that you are part of the chaos brigade, decedents of heroes of days pass, possess multiple Sacred Gears of the holy attribute and have high interest with Hakuno Kishinami. " the nun explains what info they got on them.

'in other words, they have only a bare minimum on our group.' The little girl smiled as she realizes on the fact that she doesn't need to give them any vital information.

"ok here is what you need to know about us. The reason that we join the chaos brigade was only for the information network.

As you know information is key in this day and age.

And our objective is to protect our master Hakuno Kishinami." Caster explains only bringing up more question than answers in the heads of the devils and nun.

"then what is Hakuno Kishinami goals are? " the student council president ask.

"Currently she just wants to win that kiddy version of the holy grail war. But in the long run, she just wants to enjoy life you know." Caster answered.

"That is bullshit!And you know it.

After all, if she wanted a normal life there would be no reason that such powerful individuals would gather around her.

Tell us what she is scheming. " said the queen on Sona Peerage clearly wanting answers.

At this point, both servants had enough of this bullshit. Caster already answered honestly to their questions. But devils being devils couldn't accept the fact that someone that could gather powerful individuals is harmless. Caster began to cast a teleportation spell. After all, they have more important matters to worry about like attending to their master.

As soon as they disappeared the Nun excuse herself from the room. While the king decided to write a report to her big sister acting as one of the four current devil kings Serafall Leviathan. About the unsettling matter of Hakuno Kishinami and the servants that followed and obeyed her. In only a few minutes of sending that report, she got a reply and it was not good for our heroine. As it contains the message

* * *

 ** _Don't worry so-tan_**

 ** _Big sis will come to that city in three hours and beat up those horrible terrorists_**

 ** _Love your big sister_**

 ** _*kiss mark*_**

 ** _Serafall Leviathan_**

* * *

Yup one of the four demon kings is personally going to come and destroy our heroine.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did

Next time a fake magical girl vs a genuine magical girl

Ohh boy this will be hard to write oh well.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Magical girls vs Magical girl**

Ok for those who found Hakunos personality weird. This is because this Hakuno was not an instantly teleported from the moon cell. But somebody that was reborn and live through infancy all the way to adolescents plus I kind of gave her a history. So, of course, she would be different from the extra verse. Duh

* * *

 **Mansion**

Hakuno kishinami was sleeping soundly after her little episode in the student council. She was being watched by one of her knights Astolfo. Who couldn't help but feel bad about what happened. True what happen in there was because of those stupid devils. But still, that doesn't ease the pain in his heart about seeing his master in pain and unconscious in bed.

"Huh, some Paladin I Turn out to be." He said as he continued to watch over Hakuno.

"Still sulking I see" a voice comments and when Rider turn to see the source of the voice to see it was Ruler eating a bag of Potatoes chips.

"I am amazed that you can still eat at a time like this Ruler."

"Well, of course, I can unlike you who is a worried wort. I don't see anything wrong eating when I am hungry." she then pulled out a cell phone a begins surfing the web with little care in the world.

Jeans actions, however, ticks off Rider and he charge Ruler and hold her by her black shirt.

"What are you doing Rider." Ruler said clearly with irritation in her voice.

"What am I doing? It's you who I should ask that Question, Jeanne! Master just fainted you have the nerve to play games and have fun. Arent you also her Servant! "

To Astolfo outburst Jeanne could only sigh. "*sigh* really you think this is enough to make me worried. she will be fine just like always. So stop the acting like a child throwing a tantrum and let go of me "

"HUH, WHAT DID YOU SAY RULER! I can ignore what you say about me. But how can you not be worried about the Princess!"

"Because Astolfo She has survived much worse than this and you know it. In my holy grail, she survives being poison, burnt at a stake, and many many more. She has proven that She is a survivor. And not something like a memory rebound would kill her. So worrying about her is a waste of time."

To this Rider became silent, what the blond goth girl said was true as he also has memories of her Princesses struggles and it was much worst that she was currently enduring. But that doesn't mean that he was happy with Rulers reasoning.

But before he can make a comment a huge explosion was heard outside. Both servants than looked out the window and saw far up in the sky. And saw two pink figures firing magical bullets and spells at each other.

"What the hell is Caster doing ! fighting in the open like that." Rider Scream as he knows the rules that magus place on them self in this world about keeping magic a secret from the general public.

"I am going to stop them!" he than summon his mystical beast the that was created from the distortion caused by his own legend. And wore his armor before mounting his beast.

But before he could go, Ruler stopped him and gave him a warning. "Be Careful whoever it is fighting Caster. Is as powerful or even more powerful than a Grand Servant"

Jeanne words made Rider blinked for a second. Grand Servants were top class servants that had the power to destroy the world on their own. Not only that only a real handful of them can exist in the world as one of the requirements is that they have to be the best of the best in history. With feats that made them renowned throughout the world and their legends echo throughout time. Logically Lancer or King Arthur would be eligible to be summoned as a Grand servant, but she wasn't to keep the holy grail war as balanced as possible.

"*sigh* really why must it be our luck with enemies be this terrible?" Raider said sarcastically.

"*chuckle* well, of course, we have the worst luck in that regard, nothing has really changed from the war that says otherwise. "

"*sigh* your right about that." Rider than flew off into battle.

* * *

 **Skys above Kuoh**

Explosions continued to form above the clouds as both pink warriors continued to blast each other with their attacks, one was Ilya and her normal magical girl uniform. While the other warrior was wearing a more provocative version of a magical uniform with her belly expose and super short skirt. She also has long black twintails and keeps chanting childish and cute sounding words while attacking like those magical girls in anime "mild Miru miru shine and destroy my enemies : demonic ball." which made Caster face bright red as for some reason her enemies chant made her feel that she needs to dig a hole and hide in it for the rest of her life.

" it has been a while since someone could last this long in a fight with me. I expected nothing less from a fellow magical girl." the twin-tailed girl said as she twirled her staff and made a cute pose.

'NOOOOOOO don't pose and don't make those cute sounds. It's embarrassing to watch.' Ilya face was now bright red as her enemy was giving her unintentional mental damage.

With tears in her eyes, Caster wondered 'How did it come to this?'

* * *

 **30 minutes before**

 **Park**

Ilya was at the park clearing her head as to what happened to her master. Sure it was nothing serious but still she couldn't help but be worried about her. With Rider keeping an eye on master caster decided to head outside buy some snacks and play at the park. After all, currently she was just a ten-year-old girl.

"So how long are you going to fallow me?" Caster said as Looked at the direction of her invisible stalker.

"my not bad for you to see me, kid." Suddenly out of nowhere a twin tail girl wearing a formal dress fit for royalty appeared.

"it wasn't difficult to sense someone with power of your level around here." Caster than transform into her magical girl form to prepare for battle. As she could tell from her bloodlust that this individual was going to get rough with her.

Ilya was expecting some witty comment on how stupid she get up looks or getting some weird looks from her woobie assailant. But instead she squealed and little heart shape appeared above her head.

"*Squeal* oh my god! oh, my god! A fellow magical girl right in front of me. Ok that's it I have decided to make you a part of my peerage." She then also transform into a magical girl and began introducing her self.

"My name is Serafall Leviathan a fellow magical girl like your self lets be friends ok."

Caster just blinks to her introduction. As one she just called herself a magical girl even though Ilya could tell that those clothes are purely for show. As they don't increase her magical output in any way. Making her a fake magical girl. And second the name Serafall Leviathan rings some bells in her head as it was the name of one of the current demon lords that exist in this world.

"yeah right." She scowls.

"why would a demon lord want to be friends with me?"

To this Leviathan smiles "well of course because we are fellow magical girls."

"yeah right! I can tell just by looking at you that those clothes don't actually increase your magical output. Your nothing more than a cosplayer."

"That's right! We cosplay for our battles so that makes us allies in that department."

"NO! It doesn't. In the first place, I don't even like my form!"

"ehhhh why it looks cute on you Ilya-chan?"

Caster face went red "UHHHHH it's because of its embarrassing."

Upon seeing Caster red face the demon lord couldn't help but be overwhelmed by Ilyas Cuteness and hugged her on reflexes. "Kyaaaa you really are adorable. That's it I going to make enter my peerage and that is final."

"No, I am not! I have already decided to follow someone here and that person is not you." Caster said as she tried to break free from her assailant grasp.

"Hakuno Kishinami right."

Caster eyes went were wide open upon hearing her master name. and she then cast a teleportation spell to escape. "So you're after my master to huh demon lord."

"yes, my prime objective is about your leader Hakuno Kishinami and you guys being members of the terrorist group the Chaos Brigade. "

"*sigh* you devils will never believe that master current goal is just to win that joke of a holy grail war huh. "

"of course not. No way can an individual that has to gather people who are known to be descendant of heroes that wield legendary weapons or come from prestige magical families to be only after that dingiest Cup. Not to mention she was also able to seduce my friend's little sister who happens to be also a Demon Lord. If this doesn't look like a conspiracy that I don't know what it is!"

To her logic Caster couldn't help but facepalm as her reasoning was reasonable and that her master old Heroine trait that she got from the dark side of the moon was still alive and kicking. Making things even more complicated than it has to be.

"Well, yeah when you put it like that it doesn't make sense now does it. That my master is only after some Title. But unfortunately, that is the truth. "

"*sigh* I never expected for you to answer honestly from the beginning." Leviathan than took a battle pose indicating her intentions for battle.

"That's why I will make you guys talk."

* * *

 **Returning to present time**

As the fight continued in the sky both magical girls continued to fire spells at each other. and if you ignored the destructive power they hold. This would look like a battle that came from an anime aimed at little girls. As it was filled with cute chants on one side and full on pink on the other and that with the power of courage they could do anything. But unfortunately for caster it wasn't the case this was the real world and even if you tried your best, you may still fail.

This is proven with Another explosion appeared in the sky and right in the middle of it stood Ilya. She had taken a direct hit from the demon lords rediculous attacks head-on. And it wasn't good as she felt her body being heavy and her consciousness fading. as she had used a lot of mana during the fight and the fact that she has received a lot of damage from the demon lord. Though her magic seems to be on par with the demon lord. This was not true at all as Leviathan was holding back as she had set her eyes making her a servant to her will.

'damn it am I going to lose here.' She thought as she could feel her strength leaving her.

"really you are one talented magus to survive this long." Leviathan than appeared right in front of Caster reach out her hand and blasted her in the face. "but unfortunately this is where it ends."

Ilya than began to fall from the sky and as she descended she could only curse her weakness 'damn not again, how could I lose here and now I still .. I won't' than the image of her master blood soak body appear in her mind. The same image where she lost before against ****** and let her master die.

'nonononononono I won't let it end here, not like last time. This time I will protect my master.' She then drew a card from the cardholder attach to her leg and chose to install that forbidden card.

" **INSTAL: ARCHER HERO GILGAMESH."**

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Consequence

* * *

I don't own DXD or the fate series

 **Wow, it has been awhile since I wrote anything but then again work school was hard. After that, I went on vacation which was the best I had in while. And now since I am refresh here is another chapter.**

* * *

 **Kuoh outskirts**

Serafall Leviathan one of the current four demon lords that ruled over the current devils. Formally the heir to the Sitri family, but because of her overwhelming strength and mastery of water magic, she was given the title of a demon lord. Even though the real descendant of Leviathan was still alive, this just shows how powerful this woman is. Despite her tendency to blurt out embarrassing lines found in magical girl anime or the fact she likes to put her little sister in embarrassing situations, she is still respected and feared, that just how good she is.

So how come she is now in a human size crater, unconscious, and covered with multiple stab wounds. Barely holding on to consciousness. The reason was simple it was all because of her in that corrupted state.

"*tongue click* in the end, this was the mongrel could show." Caster said with the hint of arrogance in her words.

"But that is supposed to expected from a false king like her" she then made a golden ripple in the air and summon an exotic sword to her hand.

"Be grateful mongrel as I a true king will now personally end your life right here with my very own hands. Consider it an honor "

'how did this happen ?' the now injured demon lord thought as she finally went to sleep as her body has reached her limit.

* * *

 **5 minutes earlier**

As leviathan saw Caster fall to the ground she saw her pull out a card and said " **INSTAL: ARCHER HERO GILGAMESH.**

This one action sent chills down the demon lord spine chills that she hasn't felt in millennia not since the great war, not since she had to face her most powerful enemy yet to date, the Seraph Gabriel.

But this sensation she felt was different, as, unlike Gabriel's power that was both powerful and filled with a gentle warmth that even devils can appreciate. The power that the girl was emitting was overwhelming and cold. So cold in fact that the season demon lord almost fainted from the sheer exposer.

"Just who are you?" Leviathan asked as she tried to regain her composure.

"watch your mouth mongrel! That is no way the to speak to a true king " caster said as she glared the demon lord with her serpent-like eyes. That added another layer of pressure to Leviathan.

And here is where the demon lord stopped fooling around and began to do something that they the four demon lords agree to never do in the human world, Unleashing their full power as a devil. This is without a reason as if demon lord class were to go all out, then a small country like Japan would be gone from the face of the earth.

'I know if I did this, this district let alone this town will be destroyed … but if I hold back here I would not stand a chance against Ilya-chan new form. '

"Hooh not bad not bad at all women, this level of power is indeed wordy of my attention." Caster than made giant gold ripples behind her. In response to the sudden burst of power emanating from the cosplaying demon lord.

'here she comes now I need to..' but before she could finish her thinking process her battle instincts kick in she dodge caster attacks consisting of many swords spears and axes.

"heh not bad mongrel but than again I expected this much from a demon lord"

"why thank you Ilya-chan," Serafall said filled with sarcasm.

"*eye twitch*hohoho I see you still have some spunk left in you then what about I did this than MONGREL!"

"*stab* stab* stab* stab*… ehh" was the sound Serafall made as she could not comprehend what just happen. As in the blink of an eye, she had lost. To a fellow mysterious magical girl (even though she was mostly doing it to cosplay) that somehow fired multiple daggers at speeds far beyond of that of casters previous attacks and above her reaction time. She could also fell her strength leaving her probably because of the divinity she senses on the weapons used to impale her body. And in the end, she crashes to the ground below

"*tongue click* I guess I went overboard by using the daggers of enlighten speed the fastest swords in my treasury. But then again expecting someone to dodge daggers that could move near light speed was asking too much even to a demon lord."

* * *

 **Present time**

"its time to end this far- blegh" but before she could do the deed. A pesky trap paladin came and stop her.

"Trap of Argalia: Down with a Touch!" the paladin scream as he rams his golden lance powered by the momentum of the phantasm beast the hippogriff on to caster back. Sending her flying into a tree.

"RIDER! DAMN YOU MAD PALADIN! what do you think you're doing!" caster said as she sent many weapons flying to Rider direction.

"what do you think idiot! Stopping you from causing an international incident!. Do you know what will happen if you kill a demon lord of all things!" Rider said as he was expertly evading the many projectiles that caster used to attack him.

"Like I care what a bunch of mongrels think and do. I am the true king of the realm and I shall do what I please. And damn you Rider for making a king grovel like this. " Caster said as she can't move her legs all thanks to Astolfos noble phantasm the trap of Argalia. Which has the ability to immobilize any enemy when they are touched by its tip.

"waaaah that one nasty personality, she has there. What on earth did Ilya install to have this much effect on her personality?.. uhhhh no point thinking about it. So Ruler please hurry and do your magic here please." Rider said as he really has no idea how to stop caster is this situation

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the road to Kuoh park**

'wait just a minute damn it it's going to take me a few seconds to reach your location Rider. Both of you idiots are too far from the mansion.' Was the thought process of the slightly annoyed goth blond as she race to the battlefield.

But before she could reach them she met up with a really annoying person. a blue-eyed blond women wearing full plated armor. As she is not only part of that maniacs CaoCao faction but also this world version of Jeanne d'Arc, which is more accurate to say the individual that inherited her soul from birth.

"my my to think I would see a lazy ass woman like you actually doing some exercise this world must be ending soon, " she said mockingly and clearly full of venom towards ruler.

"Move bitch I don't have time to play with you right now or even the fact to be seen with some freak that wears full plate armor in broad daylight." Ruler said as she clearly didn't have time for a catfight with this girl.

"WAIT! Right there goth girl" the full plated warrior than blocked Rulers path with a wall of crystal swords.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WOMEN!" Ruler made a death glare towards her counterpart.

"yes yes, that good that menacing looked fits more to a gloomy girl like you." The armored women said with a face that is slightly flush.

Ruler steps back from the freaks reaction "whats the big idea women! I am in a hurry."

" And stopping that cute little muffin Ilya-chan from finishing of a demon lord. Huh, fat chance this is her chance to do what heroes do you know! Killing an evil existence, gaining popularity and honor from doing the deed. Why would you stop that goth girl!?"

With disgust in her eyes from hearing this freak someone that inherited the soul of Jeanne d'Arc Ruler answered. "because there is no need for heroes to exist in this peaceful world and what you guys do label as 'Heroic deeds' is nothing more than useless Genocide. And besides, we have more important things to worry about."

"and that is Hakuno Kishinami huh"

"…."

"tell me just who is that little girl?"

"none of your concerned women. "

"oh yeah, she is." Jeanne d'Arc than showed a file that has the name of her master on it.

"spying huh what a low-class hobby for those who wish to be a hero, women."

"please call it information gathering, " Jeanne said with a slight blush

"that wasn't a compliment woman."

"but from you, I take that as one. And besides, I want to ask you about that precious girl your group guard with dear life."

"I told you it's none of your concerned!"

"what on earth is that ring embedded in her soul is goth girl?"

Ruler was slightly surprised that 'that' was mention but keeps her cool "what are you talking about?"

"don't play dumb with me goth girl. When we ask one of our members to scan that girl body from a distance to see what makes her special. As we could not find anything in her past to warrant such devotion from you lot. He found a powerful object deep within her soul at first we thought it's her sacred gear. But after many observation, it was concluded that this ring is no ordinary sacred gear as it rivals no it's even stronger than any known Longinus type in existence. So I will ask again just who is that girl is and what is her objective?"

"she is just a normal girl that wishes to live a normal and happy life women nothing more and nothing less."

Jeanne d'Arc looked at Ruler with a blank face " I see you are still hiding it well that is fine" the swords that were blocking Rules path now disappear.

"just remembers this she is now a target of interest to Caocao. So here is your warning goth girl were are watching you. " Jeanne d'Arc than disappeared in a magical circle.

"*tongue click* great not only we have to look out from the Greymory family but also from that idiot Caocao I hope thinks cant get any worst." And with that Ruler just Jinx the entire situation.

* * *

 **Kuoh park**

Luckily Ruler was able to reach the park in time as Caster was about to use EA. The sword that could destroy the world.

"THIS IS ENOUGH MONGREL TIME DESTROY EVERYTHING ENUMA ELI-"

"that's enough Idiot! By the power of the command seals on my back I Ruler order you to uninstall that card Caster." And with the power granted for being in the Ruler class. The Goth girl was able to avert disaster. Caster than collapse to the ground fainting from using such a dangerous card.

Rider than came down and check on Caster condition "thank god it looks she is simply exhausted. "

"Tch what an idiot using such a dangerous thing in a fight!" Ruler said with the usual annoyed tone.

"what can you do. Her opponent was one of the four demon lords after all" Rider said as he carried Caster.

Rulers eyes went big and wide after revelation on Caster opponent "*tongue click * damn it we really can't catch a break, can we. Not only the underworld is going to go after us for this. but now those morons in the hero faction have found out master secret."

"what do you mean Ruler?" Rider concerned in what Ruler just said.

"They know about the ring Astolfo."

Rider than begin to panic "oh man what do we do! what do we do! "

"Calm down you idiot first we need to figure out what to do with that." Ruler pointed to the defeated demon lord.

"Leave that to me, Ruler." Caster said as she regains consciousness.

"You're ok caster," Rider asks worriedly about his ally.

"I am fine Rider and sorry for the trouble you two."

"Huh if you're sorry they don't do bullshit like this again." Ruler said scolding Caster.

"yes yes, Ruler but know I need to fix her memories" Caster than move towards the unconscious demon lord.

"what do you mean 'fix her memories' Caster?" Raider asks worriedly about the implication of those words together in a sentence.

With a smile, Caster answered "why I am just going to make sure that she 'remembers that she was attacked by the hero faction and was save by mysterious neutral faction' that all. " and began casting her memory-altering spell.

Rider made a warry smile while Ruler Genuinely smiled at this 'At least we won't have any problems with the underworld from this little incident.'

* * *

hope u guys enjoy


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11+ Omake11.5: Others**

 **I don't own DXD or the fate series**

 **And for those who still PM me on Hakunos personality, I will now give a more detailed explanation on it.**

 **This is due to fate extra CCC and Extra CCC foxtail, where if you read and can find English translation. The developers flesh out Hakunos characters to that of a normal witty Teenager. As those games were more a kind to spin-offs than a proper sequel. And the developers had more liberties in making very fun and hilarious skits for hakuno. Hope this explains why i gave her one personality!**

* * *

 **Café at the same time as Caster vs Serafall accrued**

Lancer that was supposed to stay in the mansion with Ruler, but had some business to attend. and what kind of business that was so important that she would abandon the plan to keep their master safe. Why it was a family one of course.

Lancer was in the café sitting elegantly with her black business suit that empathizes her alluring physic while drinking some hot chocolate. And sitting with her is a young girl that looks somewhat similar to lancer with matching blue eyes and blond hair. only younger and is wearing a white school uniform that is reminiscent of something that a magician would wear in an RPG.

"hehe, Ne-sama really like her sweets huh." The young magician said teasingly.

"*blush*well yes after all chocolate is delicious. " Lancer said with a slight blush on her face.

"*blush* seriously why do I have a cute older sister."

"well enough about the family bonding Morgen. why did you call me? " Lancer said with a serious face on her.

"well, I am just worried about you sis, after all both you and Nii-sama are slobs and cant cooked. So I have to make sure that you don't just eat cup noodles."

"am I really that unreliable?"

"you're hopeless in day to day life nee-sama"

To her little sister remarks, Lancer juts sigh 'what an uncute little sister!'

"*ouch* what was that for Morgen!" Lancer said as she holds a cartoony bump on her head. As her sister just hit her for no reason.

"that because you were thinking something rude about me nee-sama."

"are you an esper or something!"

"nope I am a magician and you know it!" morgen said as she sticks out her tongue cutely. Which kind of piss off Lancer but than again what do you expect when talking to family. Its bad but not unpleasant, unlike the experience she had with her previous sibling.

(*cough*incest *cough*)

"*sigh* really morgen did you just come here to fool around. Because if you did you would usually use the phone or skype to communicate. Why are you here? " Lancer ask again with seriousness in her voice.

" fine, I came here on the orders of Vali-sama to recruit you guys to join our side," Morgen said while sipping her drink.

"you really think I or even we would join you guys?" Lancer said with an eyebrow rise.

"of course not nee-sama both you and Nii-sama are both stubborn to your ways so I knew this was going to be a fool's errand. But still, I am still curious about. "

"Hakuno Kishinami right?"

"…. Right about her, I know since 7 years ago you suddenly began to frantically searching for this girl as if you were posses or something. You then also met with other descendants of legendary heroes that wield powerful artifacts, Sacred gears, and magic. All with the same goals of protecting this girl correctly. "

"correct"

"ok just who is she Nee-sama and why are you protecting her?"

"*sigh* its complicated Morgen," Lancer said as she was massaging her template. Not knowing how to explain to her little sister about her past life.

"…. I see that I kind of can gives you a warning. you better be careful than because Caocao has his eye on her. " this statement made Lancer raise an eyebrow.

"why would Caocao be inserted in Hakuno Kishinami?"

"well only the top members actually know the actual reason but my friend in that faction told me that there was new order have been issued. Which was the subjugation and capture of Hakuno Kishinami. "

Lancers' eye went wide open "when will it happen Morgan? And why?"

Morgan blink for a second as she never saw her sister this panic before "… according to her, it will be in 9 days. And unfortunately, I have no idea why they go after the girl nee-sama. "

Lancer than tried to regain her composure and tried to think about the situation. Luckily she still has enough time to formulate a plan to get out of this hellish situation. First, there was that devil Rias Greymory who is also the little sister of the current demon lord Lucifer. That somehow through masters E rank level and her flag making abilities gain her affection. Which she hoped that won't make her as dangerous as BB. As the redhead has almost the same resources as BB with the backing of the underworld behind her because of her relations. But now that madman Caocao that simply want to start wars just to fulfill his curiosity on how far can human's go against the supernatural. Was also going after her master, sure because of the people around her that have sworn to protect her would raise some questions on just who she really is.

As her so-called protectors wielded powers and abilities far beyond the scope of man. People call these type of individuals heroes. And sure they all come from families that were descendants of those heroes. But that still doesn't explain why they are so proficient with their abilities, to the point the people around them believe that they were the reincarnations of those heroes. Which was spot on.

But there is no way for them to explain they're true nature as heroic spirits. And that they originate from a different universe and each of them came from different parallel timelines. All for the sole reason of protecting somebody they once failed to do so.

"*sigh* really why must you all ways attract trouble like this?" Lancer said with a faint smile on her face as she remembers just how much trouble she really is.

"I see you are enjoying yourself nee-sama," Morgan said with a nice and gentle smile.

"am I Morgan? *kaboom* what was that?!" lancer ask as she and her sister felt an explosion of mana in the air. Shaking the café they were in.

"nee-sama this is a battle between two very powerful magic users." Morgan pauses and tried to identify who was fighting. As she opens a magic screen to show who on earth has the audacity to fight right in the open like this.

"*gasp* nee-sama the ones fighting is one of the four demon lords Serafall Leviathan and one of your allies the magic user Illyasviel von Einzbern. "

Upon hearing this Lancer rush out of the café and went straight to the battlefield. Hoping to minimize the damage from this battle. Both to Caster body and to her master normal everyday life. Not knowing that the conclusion of this battle would bring nothing more than headaches to the Hakuno faction.

* * *

 **Ok, here I will stop in the canon story and add a scrap servant that was originally part of Hakunos rooster as an Omake. As Berserker was replaced with Ruler because well I had wanted Issei to have his own series.**

* * *

 **Omake 11.5 Berserker**

Today was a great day for one of Kuoh perverted trio Issei Hyoudou. As today was the day he is going on a date with a cute girl name Yumma Amano. Unlike the other girls in Kuoh, that label him as 'the enemy of women' and 'the incarnation of lust'. Meaning that to Issei the heavens (LOL) has not abandoned him yet. She was very pretty, funny and kind girl. Issei hopped that he would not screw up, on the date.

And for the most part, it was a success as it happens exactly how issei planed. Which was unusual for Him as he thought that his friends Motohama and Matsuda. Would interfere out of sheer jealousy. Luckily for Issei, they didn't and Yumma enjoyed herself.

And so they stood in the park in the late afternoon sun shining on them alone.

"Issei. " As Yumma took a breath and smile ask "Would you mind doing something for me?"

'Uhh her smile is so sweet… no bad Issei keep your urges in control. 'As Issei try to control himself

"Yeah what do you want to ask?" again trying to control himself.

"as a celebration of our first date, can you die for me," Yumma ask with a smile.

For a few seconds, Issei brain just stop. As he tries to process the information. Then suddenly Yumma grew wings and her hands manifest a spear looking weapon and quickly pierce Issei on the chest.

"… why Yumma... I don't…under-" this was Issei last words before he bleeds out.

"why Issei its because I was ordered to kill you," Yumma said with a cruel smirk.

She continued monologing to Issei corpse "though I had fun with our pretend play date.. you're a real sucker you know that giggle. Bye, lover boy… ehhhh" before Yumma could leave something unimaginable happened.

As the fallen angel saw that the person that she just skewered with her spear. Began to stand up and has his injuries miraculously healed and the look in his eyes scared Yumma Amano. As she thought that she was standing off with a brutal hungry beast.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU BASTARD!" The fallen angle screamed as she throws another light spear to Issei.

This time however instead of piercing the perverts body. Issei simply just deflected the projectile with his bare hands.

Yumma eyes just went wide in shock and began scratching her hair like crazy ."WHAT THE FUCK! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! NO MERE HUMAN CAN DEFLECT MY ATTACKS LIKE THAT! JUST WHO ARE YOU! "

Issei however only responded with one thing his battle cry "*ROARRRRRRRR*" that sent chills down the spine of the fallen angle paralyzing her with fear.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha so this the end for me huh." Was the last words that Yumma said before she saw Issei rushing to her side and began to brutally beat her and tear her limb to limb.

" **well, that was interesting. I never imagine that my wielder in this generations would already be a mad one."** said a voice that originated from Issei arm.

After Issei recovered his sanity he looked at his arm and began to converse with it "Who are you?"

" **oh me my name is Draig partner! I was one of the two heavenly dragons before the three factions sealed me away into a human host. Now it's my turn to ask just who are you? I was with you since birth and I know that you were just a normal high school student. What you did just now was beyond that! Heck, you never even train your life and yet suddenly you have the skills of a mad beast and I can sense divinity in you now. where none was before!. I will ask again who are you?** "

"if you have been me since my birth than you should know my name is Issei Hyoudou, a human yes. Or so I thought, but when that woman brought me to the edge of death I remember who I was before my reincarnation."

" **huh, you are a reincarnate huh interesting. Ok, I will bite who were you before In your past life Issei Hyoudou?** "

"Draig I will be honest with you this is my third life. And who I was before I came to be known as Issei Hyoudou was a servant summon in the berserker class under the master named Hakuno Kishinami. And my True name was Heracles."

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this little Omake of mine. Yah making Issei as Heracles incarnation would have been fun . as both of them were in fact very similar in life with greek hero known for his huge sexual appetite.**

 **Well, hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
